My Orange Moon
by AnimeEdge
Summary: Aemki and Naruto are sent on a mission only to discover something of her pass and a love for Naruto


Jysika

**My Orange Moon (Naruto Oneshot)**

Hey this is a Naruto oneshot for Jysika hope you all enjoy it, espealistly you Jysika. Send in any request you may have people we have a lot of freetime

You adjust you Katana and look up at the gates before you. You never thought you will see this place again not until you are strong enough to face 'him'.

"Wow so this is the Hidden Moon Village" Naruto almost shouts out

"Quiet Naruto it's the middle of the night, let just get this over with" you say with a hint of anger in you voice

Naruto sensed something is wrong but he didn't say anything, he just nods his head and enters through the gates. You sigh and follow closely behind him hoping to get this mission over and done with as soon as possible.

You shortly arrive to you destination of a small looking dojo round about the exact time that was requested.

"So we are to deliver this scroll which nearly got us killed to this tiny dojo" Naruto states "They better tell what it is about"

You couldn't help but laugh at Naruto he been you best friend since you moved to the Leaf Village. Then you started to develop a small crush for the hyper active ninja, well it more than a crush now though.

"Come on Naruto" you say between laughs

Naruto looks at you confused but shrugs it off and follows you in to the tiny dojo. Upon entering the building both you and Naruto look around in 'aw' never have you seem such a beautiful training dojo in your life. Training weapon hung off the walls, the walls are a lovely red colour and the thing that stands out the most is the strange symbol on the floor. You start to walk closer to look at the symbol but soon stop in your tracks as you recognise is It cannot be

"I never thought I see you again Akemi" a cold male voice speaks out

Fear took over you body, you were so hoping not see 'him' at all on this mission and now he is standing just a few steps in front of you. Naruto walks to you side and pulls out the scroll from his bag wondering if his is the father you told him about.

"Are you ok Akemi?" Naruto whispers to you

"I…I… I'm fine" you slowly whisper back

"Anyway Mr Nagasaki we are here to deliver this scroll to you" Naruto hands him the scroll "We be taking are leave now"

Naruto gently places you hand in his causing you to blush ever so slightly and helps you regain you body movement. Naruto quickly walks towards the door but he is soon stopped by you father.

"I don't think so my daughter here has to prove something to me" you father laughs slightly

You let go of Naruto's hand and glare at you father I have to do this I will not back down from him You move to the centre of the room and place yourself into a fighting stand.

"Ready when you are father" you coldly say to him.

"Akemi what are you doing?" Naruto shouts

"Please Naruto I need to do this" you look over to him with pleading eyes

Naruto nods his head hesitantly not really wanting you to go through with this.

"Ok but you can his ass, believe it" he jumps in the air with a big smile on his face.

This caused you to blush and you smile back but you soon turn your attention back to your so called 'father'. He gets into a fighting and a smirk can be clearly seen on his face. Within seconds you start to attack your father with you katana. Your katana only touches you father twice as he disappears and reappears behind you. He kicks you hard in the back sending you flying across the room hitting a wall in the process. You quickly get to you feet only to see you father next to you holding a kunia to your neck.

"It would seem I made the right choice of kicking you out of the house" your father coldly says "But it does matter anymore your end is now"

You eyes widen slightly but for once you didn't show fear, only regret. As you wait for the final blow an orange blurr knocks you father away.

"You will not hurt Akemi as long as I am around" Naruto pulls you closer to him so he could protect you.

"You little brat how dare you touch me" you father shouts

You father quickly rushes towards you and Naruto with a katana in hand. Before you father reaches you, you push Naruto away and pull out 5 kunia's. You throw the kunia's towards you father. All 5 hit you father causing him to fall to the floor in pain. Naruto quickly grabs you hand and runs out of the dojo towards the Village gates.

After what seems like hours you stop running to catch your breath. You look other at Naruto seeing him lying on the ground tried. You walk over to him and lie down next to him.

"Thank you for helping me Naruto" you softly speak

"It was no problem, believe it" a big smiles appears on his face but is soon replaced with a sad expression "I didn't know he was your father or I wouldn't of taken his mission"

You turn onto you stomach and smile down at Naruto.

"Its ok Naruto, I was going have to face him one day for what he did to me" you say trying to cheer Naruto up "I'm glad I did it with you around to cheer me on"

You turn back onto you back and look at the moon. For some reason the moon had a slight orange glow to it It kind of reminds me of Naruto This cause you to giggle slightly.

"The moon is lovely" you state

"Yeah but I know something better" he contiunes to stare at the moon

"And what is that then?" turning your head slightly to look at Naruto

He sits up and moves so he is looking down at you lying form. A nevous look appears on his face. This cause you to sit up also.

"Akemi I know we been best friends for a long time but I don't want to be friend anymore" he pauses for a moment "I want to be more than that"

For wants in your life you could hardly say anything or move for that fact. Also you never thought Naruto would actually admit he like you, cause you thought he liked Sakura still.

After about 5 mintes of just staring at Naruto, his face drops slightly thinking you didn't feel the same. Seeing this you finally moved you head close to his and place you rosely red lips on his. Naruto instantly starts to kiss you back pulling you on to his lap in the process. Moments later you pull away from air with a big smile on you face.

"I really like you Naruto more than you will ever know" you continue to look at Naruto

"Will you be my little Ramen Princess?" he smiles

"Of course Naruto" you couldn't help but laugh at the 'ramen princess' bit "As long as you be my Orange Moon"

He places his forehead on yours "Always and forever"


End file.
